1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage receptacle for use on a personal transportation device for a handicapped person such as, for example, a wheelchair or scooter, for storing personal items and the like for the convenience of a wheelchair or scooter-bound person. The invention specifically relates to a storage bag for use on a transportation device which is drivable under power from a stowed position behind the transportation device backrest to an accessible position alongside the transportation device.
2. Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of examples of receptacles for use by wheelchair-bound persons. Known receptacles for use by wheelchair occupants include bags, bins, boxes, trays and other forms, either mounted in a stationary manner on the wheelchair or arranged to be moved manually from one position to another. The receptacle can be, for example, a tray or basket to hold tools or files, which is moved in front of the wheelchair occupant for use, and stowed alongside the wheelchair or under the seat when not in use. Alternatively, the receptacle can include a bin or bag for general purpose storage, which is moved into its more accessible position for access, and then is stowed out of the way.
The receptacle can be mounted simply, for example via cloth loops which hang the receptacle from the handgrips at the top of the seat back. Alternatively, a movable support mechanism can be provided whereby the receptacle is guided and supported along a predetermined path between the accessible and stowed positions. A structure for guiding and supporting the receptacle relieves the user of certain physical requirements but nevertheless requires that the receptacle be grasped and pulled or pushed between its two (or more) accessible and stowed positions.
Although some wheelchair or scooter occupants have relatively complete arm and upper body function, many other wheelchair or scooter-bound persons are handicapped in a manner which makes it difficult or impossible to grasp and to move a storage receptacle manually between its more and less accessible positions. If the occupant is unable to reposition the storage device manually, the assistance of another person is required. Reliance on another person for the simple act of accessing one's personal items in a storage bag or the like is not only inconvenient for the wheelchair or scooter occupant and for the person relied upon, but contributes to feelings of dependence which can be psychologically harmful to the occupant as well as frustrating to the assistant.
Storage bags, boxes and other receptacles which are permanently affixed in usefully accessible positions are not fully satisfactory. Normally a bag or the like behind the seat back are too inaccessible to be of genuine use to the occupant. Accessible positions on a wheelchair or scooter therefore include positions alongside the wheelchair or scooter and in front of the wheelchair or scooter. Storage devices permanently mounted along the side of the wheelchair or scooter typically increase the width of the chair and can limit the occupant's access to the respective drive wheel. Limiting the occupant's ability to grasp and move the drive wheel impedes the occupant's freedom to move forward or backward and to steer and move about generally, particularly in confined spaces. Storage devices mounted wholly or partly at the front of the wheelchair or scooter likewise impede the occupant's freedom to enter and exit the wheelchair or scooter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,803-Davis discloses a front basket, box or tray, which is movable between an access position in front of a wheelchair, and a stowed position alongside the wheelchair. The access position is comparable to that of the front basket of a bicycle. The wheelchair basket, tray or the like is mounted on horizontal tubes extending forward, substantially collinearly with the armrests of the wheelchair. One of the tubes is slidably retractable to engage at one of the armrests. The basket is rotatable manually around the tube at the other armrest whereby the basket can be lifted up and over the axis defined by the tube for stowage, to reside alongside the wheelchair at a level below the armrest. Of course the wheelchair occupant normally is required to lift the basket over the armrest and to lower it on the outside of the armrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,182-Dyess et al discloses a wheelchair with a similar front basket. In this case the basket is pivotally attached about a vertical axis at a forward corner of the wheelchair. Substantially less effort is required to move the basket clear of the wheelchair seat as compared to the above patent to Davis. However, in the stowed position the basket protrudes substantially beyond the armrest such that it is impractical to move the wheelchair about with the basket in any position other than over the occupant's lap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,443-Kehler discloses a swing-out storage box for a wheelchair. The box is pivotally attached about a vertical axis at a lateral side of the seatback, i.e., at a rear corner of the wheelchair. In the stowed position the box is directly behind the wheelchair occupant. The box is manually movable around an axis at the side of the seatback from the rear stored position to an access position substantially over one of the armrests of the wheelchair.
Additional devices for storing personal items which are attachable to a wheelchair are known, for example as sold under the trademark ABLEWEAR.TM. by MADDACK, Inc , Pequannock, N.J. 07440-1993. The 1987 ABLEWEAR catalog discloses bags and pouches attachable to the back of a wheelchair seat, trays engageable to the armrests in front, and movable bins for magazines and the like, pivotable around the front vertical frame member. Other specific item holders are also included, such as holders for canes, books, cameras, mirrors, flashlights, etc. For the most part these items are rigidly clamped to a frame member of the chair, and include movable linkage mechanisms whereby the receptacle for the item can be position manually by the occupant, alone or with the help of an assistant.
The "HAVE-A-TRAY.RTM." item, as illustrated on page 13 of the ABLEWEAR 1987 catalog and the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,156, provides a plastic compartment for storing and transporting personal items. The tray is swingable manually between positions forward or alongside the wheelchair. The tray cannot be placed in a completely unobtrusive position without completely removing it from the wheelchair frame.
Although these and other known devices include various storage bags and bins attachable to a wheelchair, in each case the occupant of the wheelchair is expected to manipulate portions of the devices manually in order to effect their function. In certain instances, such as those devices requiring the occupant to lift a relatively large basket over a pivot axis, the occupant may be unable to effectively manipulate the device. In those instances where minimal exertion is required to move a device between its respective stowed and accessible positions, the device obstructs some useful or functional aspect of the wheelchair when stowed, or when mounted so as to be unobstructive when stowed, is also substantially out of the range of the occupant's convenient grasp. There is a need for a mounting for a wheelchair or scooter storage bag, bin or similar device which is operable to move the device under motive power from an inaccessible position where no useful function of the wheelchair or scooter is impeded, e.g., a position fully behind the seat of the wheelchair or scooter, to a position alongside the wheelchair where it may be accessed conveniently by the wheelchair or scooter occupant.